A love worth a lifetime
by Dark Dreamer of Souls
Summary: Sesshomaru is trying to find a mate and brings Rin with, but soon, he can't find one and gives up when he finds one, but she is mean to Rin and sesshomaru doesn't believe her, Will Sesshomaru make her his?


Comments: Hey everyone, I am new here and I do not know anything! I need to know if this is ok. So I need reviews and editors and stuff like that, I need to know how to improve and make myself a better writer! So if you decide to review for this crap of a story...then please, don't throw insults at me. I heard there is a thing called "flamers" and they don't sound very nice, so if I made a mistake. Then please just tell me gently. Thank you for your time and i am sorry that I made this long. I'd like to thank my friends who helped me find a site that publishes stories! Well enjoy the story!

"lord sesshomaru! I thought we were done with walking!" Little Rin says. "I want to go back and play tag" She continued. "We are walking to the village to see if there is a mate for me to find, and besides our a big girl. You should act like it" He said in a low voice. You just crosses you arms and pouted.

You probably think that you are this beautiful, gorgeous Woman that lives in the village, but i must burst your bubble and say that you aren't. You are the ever young Rin.

"I don't see why you even need a mate, she is just going to die" you say following the lord to the village. "um.." he says while stopping and turning around to face you. "do you know were...babies come...from?" he said studdering. "no, why?" you say looking into his soft yellow eyes. "well, they come from...Never mind you will find out soon" he said. At that, he got up and walked to the village like you were before the "disturbing" topic came up.

You were there when you see that there were people everywhere! You just stood there in awe, looking at the people. You have never seen that many people in one spot before in you lifetime. "Rin, stay close to me and you will be ok" he said as he looked at you waiting for you to answer. "ok, lord sesshomaru" you say. He smiles one of his normal soft smiles and faces forward. He started walking, and you followed close behind. He was very fast, you could barley keep up to his speed. You two got to a place that was made of wood and was big. He pauses, then continues in. he opened the door and went in.

You continued to follow him until he stopped. You weren't paying attention when you hit him on the leg and fall backwards and land on your but. "ow!" you yell. "sesshomaru turned around and picked you up gently. You looked up and saw that there was a lot of girls just laying around. "where are we lord sesshomaru?" you say very quiet looking at the girls. They got up and walked over to sesshomaru and were hugging him, in a very weird way. "Rin, I need you to go outside for a moment" he said looking at you. You bow and walk out of the place.

Sesshomaru's POV You were going to find a mate when you saw a sign that said that there were girls for sale. why night, I will look and if not, I will act as if nothing ever happened. You came to the place and were about to go in, when you saw that Rin was confused. "Rin, Stay close to me and you will be ok" you say to her looking into her. why am I bringing a small child with me to find a mate? Oh yeah, because when I leave her with Jaken, things go wrong, or destroyed" you think to yourself. "ok, Lord Sesshomaru" she said. You open the door and walk back to the end of the place. You saw a room filled with girls when you saw Rin was scared, So you stopped for a second for her to catch up. You thought that she would stop, but she didn't and went right into you. She fell and landed on her bottom. "ouch, that has got to hurt" you To your self as you picked her up. She looked at everyone that was in the room and you knew it was time for her to leave, make things worse, they were coming closer to you. " Rin, I need you to go outside for a moment" you say as the girls were around you. They were annoying you as hell, but you kept you cool. She bowed and left. You looked at them all and found 'flaws'. There was a blond that was almost perfect, until you found out she was a married and not for sale. "Is there anything you'd like to purchase?" the lady said. "no thank you, my nate must be perfect in every way" you say leaving.

Rins POV "what could lord sesshomaru be doing in there that takes this long?" you say in a little whisper. Flashes of what those girls looked like. They were tall and had curves and boobs. You were depressed when a kid came up to you. "hey, My name is Toji! Wanna play a game of tag?" he said. "Sure!" You say with a smile.

Sesshomaru's POV You walked outside of the bar when you see Rin being the center of attention by a bunch of boys that were her age. "Rin is lucky, she will never have to worry about being alone" you say as you see Rin spot you and run over. "Lord Sesshomaru! Hi! Ready to go?" she said. "don't you want to play more tag?" you say to her as you looked at her hugging your leg. "No unless it is with you!" she said happily. "fine" you say as you gave off a small smile. You played until you deiced to go home back to the castle.

End of part one


End file.
